cartooncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Sparks
Samantha "Sam" Sparks, more commonly known as Sam, is a young weather intern who once wanted to be a weather reporter, too. She soon falls in love with Flint Lockwood. They both set off for an adventure of delicious proportions. Sam is one of the main protagonists in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2. Background Sam has large green eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair. Her hair is held loose for part of the first movie. For the rest of the first movie, she wears her hair in a ponytail held by a Jello Ring, and large glasses. She usually wears a pink tank-top, a mint green blazer, brown skinny jeans with a white tight belt around them, and lighter brown shoes for most of the first movie. She also wears a silver watch on her left wrist, and a silver bracelet on her right wrist. She seems to wear earrings and a necklace. Near the end of the first movie, she wears a white tank-top, blue skinny jeans with a brown belt with gold buckle. When she gets touched by the peanut brittle, her arm and whole face swelled up. In the second movie, she wears her hair in a moist loose ponytail with side bangs, a pink unbuttoned shirt tied in a knot at the bottom front with rolled up sleeves, a dark violet tank top underneath, white short shorts that reach her thighs, beige hiking boots, a smooth gray backpack, and African American socks. In the TV special, she wears her hair in a ponytail held, a lingerie yellow bra and panties, garter belter pantyhose under a trenchcoat. Personality Sam is a friendly, sweet, likable, perky, beautiful, brave, fun, outgoing, very smart girl who is sometimes shy. When she first started as a weather reporter, she got a little nervous and tounge-tied, but after that she was great on camera. Sam can also be very protective and caring, as she did not want to drop the rope that Flint was holding when she touched the peanut brittle. Sam is also very easygoing, and sweet natured. As she interacts with the girls, she, supports them in everything they need to do. Even though she's tough sometimes, she is gentle with them, and is big sisterly towards them. With Alyssa, she often helps her, although in an enthusiastic, optimistic way. She loves her for who she is, and is always willing to help her friends, each with their own unique thing, become the best they can be. She is little less quirky than Flint, but still caring. Sam also, when not at work, hangs out with them, and does things with them, a friend would do. She loves and care about Alyssa, her friends and Flint. Sam can sometimes talk a lot, especially when she gets nervous and/or excited, as she talked a lot when she was about to be the weather reporter in Swallow Falls. Alternatively, Sam could get a little emotionally hyperactive at times, but quickly turns meek and quiet when accidentally saying something smart, however she later overcame this after encouragement from Flint. She is considered "a nerd" by Patrick Patrickson when he saw her hair in a ponytail. Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs In Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs, Sam is first seen working as an intern at a local weather station in New York City. When the general manager asks her if she'd like her first weather newscast job at the grand opening of the theme park Sardine Land in the Town of Swallow Fall, she is more than happy to accept. During her big break, she is accidentally knocked in the head by local inventor Flint Lockwood. Later on Sam is upset over her big break being a failure she soon meets Flint and after finding out he was the one who knocked her in the head, the two begin to watch in awe as Flint's invention he calls "Flint Lockwood Diatonic Super Mutating Dynamic Food Replicator" (or FLDSMDFR for short) makes cheeseburgers rain from the sky. Sam quickly tells her cameraman, Manny to start filming and Sam goes live telling everyone of the wonder that is Flint's invention. The next day, Flint shows Sam his lab and how his invention works, before long Sam provides free advertisement in promoting the island as a successful "food tourist destination. Later on Flint asks Sam out on a date and he shows her an enormous jello mold he mad just for her and the two friends begin having fun. Sam then reveals to Flint that when she was little, she like Flint was also a nerd who was picked on. After revealing she wears glasses, Flint makes her a jello scrunchy and thinks she looks beautiful. As the two are about to kiss they are interrupted when Flint gets a phone call from the Mayor. During the town's grand re-opening the next day, Sam discovers that a massive weather alert is heading their way. She warns Flint, but he doesn't listen. All of a sudden a spaghetti tornado appears and tears through the town. Sam glares at Flint for not listening to her and quickly rushes back to her van. She soon informs the town that a massive food storm is on its way that poses a threat to the entire world. Flint soon arrives with a plan to stop the machine with a kill code on a flash drive, Sam accompanies Flint as he soars off in his flying car, along with Manny, Flint's pet monkey Steve and Flint's former childhood bully Brent. They arrive at the machine and discover it's inside a giant meatball made of different foods, once inside Sam begins to track the machine with her weather radar. They soon see that its down a hole alined with jagged pieces of peanut brittle, due to Sam's peanut allergy she lowers Flint down on a licorice rope but ends up getting cut. Flint hollers to Brent telling him to take her back to the plane to get and allergy shot, but Sam refuses to leave him and admits her feeling for him. Flint then bites the rope and plummets down to stop the machine. After Sam has received her allergy shot, she and the others watch as the giant meatball explodes with Flint inside. They land and Sam informs Flint's father that Flint sacrificed himself to save t˙e world, when out of sky Flint appears rescued by hybrid rat-birds. Everyone praises Flint for his heroism and Sam shares her first kiss with him as the film ends. History When she was younger, Sam's look included a ponytail and big glasses. She then ends up revealing her true colors in the Jell-O castle. Trivia * Sam's favorite food is Jell-O, and at one point in the movie, Flint made her a Jell-O castle. * Beginning in the scene in the Jell-o castle, Sam begins wearing her hair up and puts on her glasses. ** For the entire second movie, she never wears her hair down again. ** However, she does briefly take off her glasses twice in one scene in the first movie. * She appears to be from New York City, even though it is not mentioned in the movie. (drives car in Times Square) * Sam is super smart, but she tries not to be because she is embarrassed about it. * Sam is allergic to peanuts. When she touched the peanut brittle in the first movie, her arm and face started to swell up. * Sam and Flint most likely later inspired Tulio Monteiro and Linda Gunderson the secondary protagonists of the 2011 movie Rio * For some reason, certain online versions of the movie poster (example) show Sam with a brighter blue jacket and bright purple skinny jeans rather than the duller blue jacket and brown skinny jeans she has in the movie. This may have been a scrapped early palette for her. * In the sequel, Sam has lots of references to Ellie Sattler from the first Jurassic Park movie. ** Both are females ** Both wear different outfits before they wear their usual outfits ** Both wear loose ponytails, pink unbuttoned shirts tied in a knot at the bottom front with rolled up sleeves, dark violet tank tops underneath, shorts that reach their thighs, beige hiking boots, and socks, (except that Sam wears her glasses) ** Both don't know why they changed to their outfits ** Both partner up with guys (Sam with Flint and Ellie with Alan Grant) ** Unlike Ellie, Sam never lost her pink unbuttoned shirt ** Both explore different places (Ellie with Jurassic Park and Sam with the Transformed Swallow Falls, although Sam had been to Swallow Falls ** Both look at wonders in different places (Sam with the Foodimals at the Transformed Swallow Falls and Ellie with the Dinosaur eggs at the Jurassic Park Visitor Center) ** Both try to escape from animals in the different places they're at (Ellie with Dinosaurs and Sam with the Foodimals) ** Both are on a vehicle (Sam on the boat with Flint,Tim, Earl, Manny, Steve, Brent, and Ellie on a helicopter with Alan and John) * Category:Female Category:Female Heroes Category:Women Category:Girls Category:Cartoon character